


Size (doesn't) matter

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, BAMF Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, Dick Jokes, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Fun, Humor, M/M, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Teasing, Tony Stark is a tease, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Steve and Tony go grocery shopping. Unfortunately for Steve Tony is in his teasing mode.





	Size (doesn't) matter

**Author's Note:**

> In general this is about Tony being a tease. :D

 

 

"We forgot these," Tony states and randomly places a bag on the counter.

 

Steve almost doesn't look at it... almost, because Tony's tone catches him off-guard. He glances at the item at the counter, and next to their two bottles of beer and sandwiches is a bag with... "Tony," he exclaims.

 

"What?" Tony frowns. "We need them."

 

"I know," Steve mumbles. "But..."

 

"Don't you like the taste? I love cinnamon."

 

"Tony," Steve says with a hint of warning.

 

Of course Tony ignores it. "Don't give me that look. I'm the one who puts it in my mouth. You are are not the one who has to lick at it."

 

Steve feels his cheeks heat up. He feels even more embarrassed when the cashier looks at them in interest and hides his giggle.

 

Steve throws Tony a glance which is something between pleading and annoyed. He hates sex-talk in public.

 

"So," the cashier coughs. "It's the two beers, wraps and the XXL-condoms in cinnamon flavor."

 

Tony smiles sweetly. "I'm so lucky, aren't I?"

 

He is so getting that back, Steve thinks. Like, definitely. So getting it back.

 

The cashier bends a bit forward, completely ignoring Steve's presence. Apparently he found a soulmate in Tony. "You know what they say though. Size doesn't matter as long as they can't put it to use..."

 

"Oh believe me," Tony smirks. "He knows what he is doing." Aside of being annoyed and slightly pissed, Steve is ashamed to admit... he does feel a bit proud by Tony's praise and the look of envy in the cashier's eye.

 

The other man grins and hands Tony his bag. "Then you are really lucky."

 

Once he paid, Steve pulls Tony out of the shop. "I can't believe you!" he complains. "I'm so getting back at you for that!"

 

"Oh," a smirk curls around Tony's lips. "I know~"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a silly little drabble! I hope you still enjoyed reading it ^^
> 
> As always your comments are loved and appreciated ♥


End file.
